Vampires Dawn  Reign of Blood  The Story
by Nasusi
Summary: This is the story of the game Vampires Dawn 1. Everyone who doesn't know the game can read it. Will contain violence in later chapters.


**Hallo, everyone. This is my first fiction EVER; I hope you will like it. This is the story by the game Vampires Dawn – Reign of Blood. It describes the whole story of the game, so everyone can read it and, I hope so, understand! At first I have to apologize for my terrible language! I am German and my English is really not the best. **

**As you can see this story is rated for M, and it really has to be, if I think of the game and what will happen in the later chapters! **

**I think I said enough now. Enjoy the story!**

It was a very stormy night. It thundered deafening and it lightings flashed above the roofs over this small village. The raindrops knocked noisy at the window of Simon Rages room.

Simon lay in his bed and tried to sleep. Annoyed he turned to his left side. Since he had a fever he slept the whole day and wasn't tired anymore. He looked at his clock. It showed quarter past ten. He let out a sigh when he heard footsteps coming towards his door. Simon glanced to the door. He saw his grandpa going down the floor who stopped when he caught sight of his grandson.

"Are you still up?" he asked surprised. He entered the room and walked over to Simon. His steps were slowly and measured.

"Yeah, I cannot really get to sleep…" he mumbled quiet. "The fever is getting worse I guess!"

His grandfather looked at him worried. "Are you sure that I shouldn't get your parents here?"

"No, please don't!" he said hectically. His father was on a ceremony for getting a body-guard of the king. His mother went with him. Normally Simon should have gone with them, too, but then he got ill. It was a big event, so Gonrad, Simon's grandpa, asked to watch over him that day.

"Hm, I think I know something that might get you to sleep. As you are already 15 years old I think I'll do it! "He had a dreamily look on the face. "How the time rows by…"

"Grandpa, this is no time to get senile AGAIN!!!" his grandson mocked.

"Simon," Gonrad started seriously, "it's time to tell you a story!"

Simon sighed. "Grandpa! I'm too old for you good-night stories!"

His Grandfather chuckled. "But this isn't a GOOD-night story; it is an EVEL-night story!"

Simon raised an eyebrow at his grandfather. "Grandpa! I'm too old to be scared by your stories!"

"We will see about that!" his grandfather said. "So, my dear, please tell me what you know about vampires!"

"Vampires?" the boy repeated slowly. Did his grandfather know how much he LOVED vampire-stories?

He thought of a few stories his father used to tell him when he was a little kid.

"Well, "he started, "I think… they hate garlic, die in the sun and hate churches and crucifixes. They get hurt by water, so rain is very painful for them. They cannot get over rivers and they cannot go into a house without an invitation."

After he ended the last sentence he made a proud smile.

His grandfather looked at him with inscrutable eyes. "Where did you get your knowledge?" he asked.

"My dad told me some stories when I was younger!"

His grandfather sighed. "I should have known it. Well, in this story you will learn the TRUTH about vampires!"

Simon looked at him disappointed. "You wanna tell me that everything I said about vampires is not true???"

Gonrad gave him a calm smile. "In fact, it IS true! But not all of the vampires are like that!"

"Then, how are the other vampires?" Simon asked impatiently.

"Everything by it's time! You will learn about that during the story!" He rushed his hand through his grandsons blue hair. (Yes, they are blue, a normal hair colour in RPG-games!) "But now it's time to start this story!"

Simon lolled into his bed to get into a more comfortable position. He listened carefully when his grandfather started the story.

It was the same place like always, a very large cave. The entrance was only small, but the whole cave was in a bright light that came from the wet ground which reflected the sunlight. Around the cave the walls were grown over with moss. This place was really beautiful. However, there was one thing that wasn't so beautiful; it was standing in the middle of the cave, in front of a gravestone. It was a man, with long grey, almost white hair. The skin of this person was pale. He wore a black armour with a red cape. The scariest thing on this man was: 1. he had 2 really large teeth coming out of his mouth, 2. his eyes were pure red. He smiled an evil smile, showing his teeth, getting closer to the other man who backed away from him.

"You will understand very soon, my dear Valnar. You will act just like me, maybe even worse!"

"No!" Valnar shouted with a shaky voice. "Never! I will never be like you! What you're doing is blasphemy of the human existence!"

The creature raised his eyebrow in amusement. "What kind of pathetic word! _Blasphemy_…"

He/it laughed in a way that made Valnar send a shiver down his spine. Then suddenly the eyes shoot an angry glare at him. "You pathetic human! Feel how it is to be immortal!"

The creature suddenly started to jump forwards and Valnar didn't have the time to react. The creature gapped him tight on his arms so he couldn't run away. It pulled out his fangs, which were full of blood, and it was about to put them into his neck…

…With a scream Valnar opened his eyes and found himself lying in his bed.

**So, this was chapter Number 1. I really hope that you like it. Would you please review and tell me what you think about the story****? Thank you!**


End file.
